


The Golden Treasure within

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for MFUWSS.  Prompt - Ostrich Egg</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Treasure within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avery11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery11/gifts).



He’d been looking everywhere for something special, something that would be exactly right and perfect. People had been helpful with their suggestions, although they only knew the surface reason for the gift giving. He had been ready to throw in the towel when he found the exact gift. Lady Fortune was indeed smiling upon him that day.

It was early Easter morning, possibly too early, depending upon who you asked. They had loved much of the night away and Napoleon groaned loudly when Illya threw back the bedroom drapes. The room was flooded with sunlight. He covered his eyes with his forearm.

“Maniac, what are you thinking?” Napoleon tried to make the words forceful, but at best they were garbled.

“I’m thinking that you are lazy and stay in bed much longer than is healthy.” Illya sat on the bed and offered him coffee.

“Healthy?” Napoleon propped himself into a sitting position and took the cup. “You’re what’s not healthy for me. You nearly killed me last night.”

Illya smiled slightly and swallowed some coffee. “Nonsense. You are young and fit. I only half killed you,” Illya said as he placed his cup down on the nightstand. ”I have something for you,”

“What? For Easter? You didn’t buy me candy?”

“No.” Illya left and returned with a large box. “Be careful for it’s rather fragile.”

Napoleon set aside his cup and eased off the ribbon before removing the lid. He lifted out a large, beautifully decorated egg. It was delicately painted and trimmed with gold. “What is this?” 

“It’s an ostrich egg. Open it.” 

Carefully, Napoleon undid the tiny latch and flipped it open. Lara’s Theme began to play. “We were lost and you found that ostrich egg for us to eat. It saved us.”

“You saved us,” Illya said. “I just made us more comfortable. That was also the night we spoke the truth to each other for the first time.”

“I remember.” 

The fingers of one hand found Illya’s face. Illya turned into the hand and kissed the palm. “I want you to know that I would never forget that or what we have.”

“How could I?”

Illya shrugged. “Life happens.”

“So does love and I have found it best not to question either of them.”

The music box ran down, but neither seemed to notice for they were far too busy and much too lost in love.


End file.
